Just Trying to Be Exciting
by CasTheWarbler
Summary: Blaine and Mercedes both believe Kurt is boring. What does Kurt Hummel do? Read and find out. sucky summary but i hope an okay story. Kurt jumps out of his comfort zone to prove he can be excited and not just plain Kurt! p.s...BLUE HAIR BABY!


**Hello people... So i started this whole drabble fic for supernatural and well.. i don't have time to publish stuff...There is huge family problems happening and it effects my inspiration and time to do this stories. I did make this story when i was happy..but i typed it out while having the worst day i have had in awhile. Damn you family and your problems that I'm stuck in the middle for. Anywho! this fic is based on a song my dad has shown me and it just makes me laugh. Go look it up. It's called blue hair and the one video im talking about is a cover by briannaaccoustic. they are adorable. if you have trouble finding them though, its two girls. one on guitar and the other singing. i changed up the lyrics though to fit this story a little more. enjoy though?**

**disclaimer: i don't glee, but i may own chris colfer someday ;)**

I walked into the living room with my arms full of magazines. Mercedes and Blaine looked over at me from the couch. Mercedes with her diva grin and Blaine with his all-the-time puppy. I walked over to the coffee table that sat in front of them and threw the magazines down. For a few weeks now Mercedes have felt depressed and alone, so I offered for her to hang out with Blaine and I. Mercedes quickly grabbed the magazine on top of the stack and immediately flipped through it. I looked at Blaine and seen the frown on his face. I was just about to ask what was wrong, when Blaine's phone blared out _Teenage Dream_. Blaine pulled out his cell phone faster then I have seen before. Was that just a happy sigh? He smiled at his phone, but when he looked at me, the smile vanished. He stood up from the couch and waved his phone around.

"Sorry Kurt, I have to go. My mom wants me home early to make dinner for my grandparents who are coming over to visit." He walked over by me and pecked my cheek. He nodded his head to Mercedes and rushed out the door. I frowned. Blaine usually loves spending time with me. So why was he in a major rush? I sat down next to Mercedes and sighed. "Mercedes, do you think Blaine is cheating on me?" She flipped one more page in the magazine before looking over at me.

"What are you talking about white boy?"

I closed my eyes and threw my head back against the top of the couch. " Did you see him run out of here?! I mean he checked his phone, smiled, then pretty much left giving the poor excuse of his _mom needing him." _i was so frustrated, i groaned and threw my hands to my eyes and dug my palms into my face. Mercedes chuckled. " Boy, he is probably bored. I'm practically a third wheel here. Don't you ever hang out with him alone? I mean, i bet he really wants some kind of alone time with you Kurt." I moved my hands off my face and looked over. "But i thought you were alone and wanted someone to be around?"

"I just wanted some time with you. I don't need to be with you every time your with Blaine. God Kurt, that boy might hate me right now because i'm stopping him from jumping your bones." She noticed my face started to turn red and she laughed. Mercedes stood up and grabbed her purse from besides her. She looked down at me and spoke. "Look Kurt, I'm going to head out." She walked to the door and opened it. Before she walked out, she turned around and said, "Also, your kind of predictable and boring. Our first year in glee club together, you were different. I could never keep up with you. But now...i'm ahead of you and your just not excited.." She walked out and closed the door softly behind her.

I'm boring? How am I boring? I'm Kurt Hummel! I groaned and stood up from the couch. I took a few steps into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When I seen my reflection in the glass I frowned. I look so...plain. Nothing of my pale complexion or hazelnut hair color really draws attention. Maybe I need to be spontaneous.. Maybe I should surprise everyone and show that i can be exciting. But how? I took a drink and nearly choked on the water that ran down my throat. Once i calmed down, I smiled. I knew the perfect thing to do.

* * *

Next day, I walked into Glee club wearing a black winter hat on my head, hiding my hair neatly inside. As i walked past Santana to get to my seat next to Blaine, I felt her eyes travel with me. Soon I felt more eyes on me. I knew they were looking at me funny because it was towards the end of the year and i'm wearing a freaking winter hat. It was the only way though to hide my surprise. I ignored their stares though and just smiled to myself. Mr. Schue walked in and I immediately jumped up from my seat. "Mr. Schue. I have a song I would like to share with everyone." He stared at me and just nodded his head slowly while setting down his bag down on top of the piano. I walked up to the front of the room and smiled at everyone.

"Okay..well. Hello everyone. Lately I have been feeling a little...plain and I have a feeling that some people are finding me boring." Blaine and Mercedes both looked down, feeling guilty. "Anyways, I decided to sing a song to show that I'm not boring...I'm more..Spontaneous." I looked over at the small band that accompanies the glee club and they started playing their instruments. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_I'm bored, I'm awesome, it's almost one_

_The internet's down and my homework's done_

_and I was sick of brown and it looked like fun._

I glared at my fellow glee members and brought my hand up to my hand, gripping it in between my fingers.

_So I just dyed my hair blue._

I ripped my hat off and heard gasps all around the room. I looked at everyone's gaping mouths and held back a small giggle.

_I'm independent, I'm totally rad_

I pointed to my hair and smirked at Blaine.

_Just dyed my hair, gonna make Blaine mad._

I watched his wide eyed look on his face become red. Everyone started to stare over at him.

_and he'll make a snotty face and I'll say, "Your not my Dad!"_

_No, I'm gonna do what I want to and I just dyed my hair Blue._

I ran my fingers through my blue locks and smiled.

_And it's wonderful super fantastic coolness remarkable._

___wonderful super fantastic coolness remarkable._

_wonderful super fantastic coolness remarkable._

_and blue._

_I bet Tina's going to love it, I bet she'll say_

_'Man i use to have Blue hair back in the day_

I looked over at Tina and seen her laughing and nodding her head. I smiled back at her and closed my eyes. I can't imagine how ridiculous i look with every strand of my hair hair being blue.

_And I'll pretend I didn't know that, I'll be all, 'No way_

_No, I didn't know, didn't have a clue, when i went and dyed my hair blue_

I opened my eyes and pointed at Tina.

_You had nothing, had nothing to do_

_with why I dyed my hair blue._

_No, I'm not one of those studs who does things for guys._

The girl's all started to giggle at the word stud and I tried to hold back my own laughter. God this is terrible._  
_

_screw their compliments, i know they're all lies._

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my feet.

_I put blue in my hair 'cause I want Blue there._

_Don't care what they say back at school_

_But if Tina says she likes it, that's like whatever._

_You know it's like cool_

I looked back up and smiled at everyone.

_But if she does,_

_I'll be __wonderful super fantastic coolness remarkable._

___wonderful super fantastic coolness - you make me feel_

I quickly pointed at all my girls and avoided the painful stare from Blaine I have felt throughout my whole performance.

_____wonderful super fantastic coolness remarkable and blue_

_I'm not the brightest_

_I'm not the most colorful_

_I'm a really bad speller._

_I blend in, everyone always forgets my name._

I started to blush. This part of the song is so true and the New Directions has no clue. Not even Finn and they will never know. Thank god they are not taking this song seriously.

_I hide my box of Barbies_

_in a cabinet underneath my T.V._

_I'm not the coolest_

_But my hair will be._

The music ended and slow claps were given. I just skipped back to my seat and sat down.

After Glee club, I walked right out of the room with a smile on my face and headed towards my locker. As I was setting my stuff back in my locker, I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder. I closed my locker door and turned around to see Blaine looking at me with a slight frown. "Kurt what did you do to your hair?" I pushed my hand against his chest, making him move over. I started walking out the doors of McKinley and Blaine followed.

"Well Blaine, this is the result of not having your boyfriend tell you your boring and having to hear it from someone else." I pointed up to my head. I turned towards the parking lot, but got pulled back behind a dumpster. I was about to protest, but Blaine pressed his lips softly against mine. I closed my eyes and started to kiss back. He pulled away too soon for my likings and smiled. He grabbed my hand and brushed his thumb along my fingers. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his..amazing hazel eyes. " Look Kurt. Your not boring...I just sometimes want to spend time with you...just you." I dropped my head down onto his shoulder and started laughing. "Mercedes sort of told me the same thing."

Blaine started to laugh too. I looked at him again and leaned in for another kiss. He stopped me and frowned slightly. "Let's wait until we are in a place where we know there wont be an audience." I just nodded my head. Blaine squeezed my hand he has been holding. We started to walk towards my car when Blaine asked me a question. "So are you keeping your hair Blue?" I looked at him with wide eyes. "Hell no! This is just temporarily dye. This is terrible enough for my hair, but i just had to do it."

We stopped at my car so I can unlock the doors. "Good, because I don't think I would be seen with you if your hair was blue."

My jaw dropped and i slapped Blaine cheek playfully, but slightly too hard. He started to laugh while rubbing the red hand print that is now left on his face.

**So sorry if this story wasn't real funny and disapointing...like i said...huge family problems...and i'm always in a rush with my ideas...because with my depression always kicking in.. i lose intrest real fast..so tell me what you think..and when family issues are settled i will defineatly try to do alot better with stories. please give me critisim... ignore all my typos though in my authors notes...supperr tired -_- reviews are really appriciated though.. thanks.**


End file.
